


Quidditch Photography

by mama2HPbabies



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama2HPbabies/pseuds/mama2HPbabies
Summary: Harry gets home from a quidditch game to a feisty Ginny and a camera. Fun ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintDionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Dudeior](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257978) by Sarah Hester. 



> This was written after a series of "Dudeior" photos were taken by Sarah Hester. The prompt was provided by SaintDionysus on her Tumblr blog and this was the response. 
> 
> I do not own the photos, I do not own the prompt, I do not own Harry Potter. I was only inspired by the three coming together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Harry walked into the flat, exhausted after the close game in the local Quidditch league. He was ready for a shower and some sleep. He got to the bedroom he shared with Ginny and pulled off his pads. He didn’t notice Ginny in the room until he heard the snap and whir of a camera. He turned around to his wife lounging on the bed, camera in hand.

“Gin, what are you doing?”

“Just taking pictures of my hot and sweaty husband Mr. Potter,” she smiled at him before snapping another picture.

He jumped at her, snatching for the camera, but she had seen him coming.

“Not so quick Mr. Potter. You can’t use your seeker reflexes on me, I know how you think,” Ginny smirked.

“Really? These are the pictures you want?” he asked. He shook his head, knowing he would never fully understand Ginny and her whims.

“Yep, but you could lose the sweater, or the pants, whichever you’d like before I take the next one,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at him. Harry ran his hand through his hair, surveying his wife and the camera.

“Where did you even get the camera?”

“Hermione got it for me. She also got me a special printer and all the things to develop these magically if I want right here in the spare room. That way I don’t have to share these gems with anyone else,” she smirked, quite pleased. “She says it’s been a particular favorite of Draco’s.”

“Merlin, Gin, do you think I want to have any inkling what Malfoy prefers in the bedroom? I could have gone my whole life happily not knowing that!” He slid his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes. Ginny laughed, snapping another picture before throwing her head back with laughter.

“Your face just now, that was priceless! I’m so glad I’ll have this forever. Your face when you learned what Draco and He-,“ Harry cut her off before she could continue.

“No, Gin, I don’t want to hear anything more on that vein. Now that I’ve been scarred for life, more than I already am, the real questions is what’s in it for me?”

“A very happy wife that will probably make it worth your while.”

He sighed and smiled at his wife. He pulled the sweater over his head and heard the camera whir again.

“Direct me, Mrs. Potter, I’m not sure what poses you’d like for me to be in.”

“Well, for now, you, sans sweater, will be nice. Now roll onto your back and think seductive thoughts.”

“I’d think more seductive thoughts if you were here with me.”

“Harry, I’m focusing on my craft. Do not try and distract me.”

She took a couple pictures of him, shifting angles.

“Yes, definitely pout. That’s a good look on you.”

Harry couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face. He sat up on the bed and began undoing his trousers. He heard the camera continue snapping and he dropped them, stepping out of them and towards the bathroom.

“I think it’s high time I had a shower,” the camera snapped behind him, getting a shot of him from behind.

“But maybe we can continue this when we’re both a little _cleaner_?” he glanced back at her, grinning, and she snapped another picture. He felt something soft hit the back of his head and slide down to his shoulder. It was a pair of plaid boxers with the Hogwarts crest on one leg.

“Wear those when you come back,” Ginny said with a smile, winking at him and settling back onto the bed. “And only those.”


End file.
